dawnwings_dilema_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The story
'''''The Story''''' Okay, hey guys, Welcome to the page! This is the story this whole wiki is based off. I made it... (Obviously) Feel free to edit for either spelling Mistakes or adding small changes to punctuation. PLEASE NO CHANGING GRAMMAR MISTAKES JUST WRITE AN ALERT IN THE COMMENTS! Also if you want an image you have drawn to be featured in the story leave it in a comment :) Chapter 1: '''“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highrock for a clan meeting.” ''' '''Dawnkit’s pelt fizzed with excitement. ''' ''' ''I can't believe I will get to be a medicine cat apprentice in just a few heartbeats!'' ''' '''Badgerkit, her brother, leaned back on his hind legs and swiped at the air, pretending to strike an enemy warrior. ''' '''“I’m gonna be the best warrior ever!” ''' '''Rolling her eyes, Dawnkit thought about her medicine cat future. Lilystar’s voice broke through her daydream.''' '''“Dawnkit, please step forward. From now on you will be known as Dawnpaw and your mentor will be Sandylark.” Dawnpaw’s mind whirled.''' '''“But… I was supposed to be Fernnose’s apprentice.”''' '''“I’m sorry Dawnpaw but Starclan chose Badgerpaw.” Dawnpaw was shaking, but with shock or anger she did not know. She raced out of camp, feeling the Clan's searing gazes on her retreating tail.''' '''When Dawnpaw arrived back at camp, she was greeted with skeptical whispers and stares. Stonepaw walked up to her and said, “It's okay, Dawnpaw. I’m sure they’ll forget about it in a couple of days.”''' '''“Do you really think so?”''' '''“I know so.”''' '''“Dawnpaw come here.” Looking up Dawnpaw noticed Sandylark looking at her expectantly. ''' '''“I’d better go… thanks, Stonepaw.”''' '''Slowly padding over to her mentor, she felt guilt creep up her spine. Suddenly she blurted, “I’m sorry Sandylark. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but I want to be a medicine cat.” The young warrior purred. ''' '''“It’s okay, Dawnpaw. I understand.” Seeing Sandylark’s eyes narrowing, Dawnpaw whipped her head around. Did she just see Stonepaw glaring at Sandylark? Thinking it was just her imagination she turned her head once again to listen to Flowerfoot calling her and Sandylark for a border patrol with Stonepaw and herself. A few times Dawnpaw thought she saw flickers of tension between the two toms. Later Stonepaw approached her with two sticks and a ball of moss on the end of each. Trying to speak around the moss he said, “Ready for the worst part of being an apprentice?” The curious look Dawnpaw gave him was all Stonepaw needed to explain. ''' '''“Searching the elders for ticks.”''' '''“Well, at least they can tell us stories while we work.”''' '''Many ticks and a cool story from Flailtoe later, the apprentices had finished. ''' '''“I made you a nest ,Dawnpaw.” Purring she went to her new nest. When Dawnpaw woke up she saw Badgerpaw carrying a piece of fresh-kill. ''' '''“I’m sorry Dawnpaw, I don't want to be a medicine cat, I want to be a warrior… You know that. I wish Starclan had chosen you, not me.” Dawnpaw pressed her nose into her brother’s pelt. ''' '''“I know, maybe when they see how much we hate this and how bad we are at it they'll change their minds.”''' '''“I hope so. That's for you.” Gesturing towards the mouse he had brought in Badgerpaw retreated out the entrance.''' '''“Dawnpaw, time to hunt!” It had been a moon since she had been apprenticed and Dawnpaw was finding that she rather enjoyed being a warrior apprentice. ''' '''“Coming, Sandylark! Who are we hunting with?”''' '''“We are hunting with Silverpine and Darkclaw.” ''' '''“Isn’t Silverpine expecting kits?” Silverpines round but sleek shape came into view with Darkclaw next to her.''' '''“Yes I am, but not for a few moons so I’m still allowed to hunt.” Silverpine glanced around the group. “We are all here so let's go.”''' '''“Oh… Okay!” Padding out of the camp onto the moor, Dawnpaw spotted a rabbit in the distance. She signaled the rest of the patrol with her tail. Silverpine stepped forward.''' '''“Me and Dawnpaw will go around to the back of the rabbit and chase it to you two okay?” Sandylark opened his mouth as if to argue, but seemed to think better of it. “Come on Dawnpaw!” When they were out of earshot of the toms, Silverpine slowed. “So, Who are you going to choose?”''' '''“Choose?”''' '''“Yeah, choose. To be your mate… Stonepaw or Sandylark?”''' '''“I am only twelve moons old, Silverpine. I can't have a mate! Remember the new warrior code rule? And Fernpaw…”''' '''“I know... But still who have you chosen?” Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed Dawnpaw raced away leaping over clumps of heather and disappeared over a rise.''' '''Oh No! I almost went over the Thunderclan Border!''' '''“Hello.” Whipping around Dawnpaw saw a light brown ThunderClan tom sitting on the great rock staring at her. ''' '''“Who are you?” Dawnpaw’s fur bristled with an unknown feeling. ''' '''“My name is Dustpaw what’s yours?” Paws tingling, heart thumping, Dawnpaw answered. ''' '''“D..Dawnpaw.” Her pelt burned with embarrassment for stuttering in front of the handsome tom. A voice rang out from Thunderclan territory.''' '''“Dustpaw!”''' '''“Oh I’d better go. See you later, Duskpaw.”''' '''“It's Dawnpaw.”''' '''“See you later, DAWNpaw.” ''' Chapter 2 '''Over the next few days, Dawnpaw couldn’t get Dustpaw out of her head. Even when Spottedecho’s adorable litter was born. ''' '''“Dawnpaw, ready for your first gathering?” Snapping out of a Dustpaw daydream; Dawnpaw felt like she would pop with excitement. She was going to her first gathering and would see Dustpaw at the same time. Following Lilystar and the rest of the gathering patrol, she raced out of the camp entrance. Hearing raised voices behind her she spun around. To her surprise, she saw Sandylark and Stonepaw arguing.''' '''Dawnpaw wondered what they are arguing about.''' '''Slowing her pace until she was right next to the two toms, Dawnpaw asked, “What’s wrong? Why are you fighting?” Even though they were still glaring at each other they said, “Nothing.” In unison. Suspicion sparked in the back of her mind but she pushed it away, reminding herself she was going to see Dustpaw once again. The gathering was uneventful other than Shadowclan accusing Thunderclan of stealing prey, and Lilystar introducing her and Badgerpaw to the other clans. Dawnpaw looked for Dustpaw and asked a Thunderclan apprentice only to find that he had stayed at his camp. Halfway back to her own camp she heard a rumbling; suddenly the ground collapsed and all Dawnpaw could see or feel was dirt. Then, everything went black. ''' '''Dawnpaw woke to see Fernnose, Badgerpaw, Lilystar, and Stonepaw standing over her. ''' '''“Are you okay Dawnpaw? Anything Broken?”''' '''“No, I’m fine thanks Fernnose.”''' '''“You're fine thanks to Stonepaw; if he hadn’t got you out so quick you would have died.“''' '''“Oh, thanks Stonepaw. I owe you one.” This time she was sure she saw Stonepaw shoot a smug glance at Sandylark which was returned with a glare. When she tried to get up a huge pulse of pain radiated from one of her front paws. “Ow!” Fernnose swiftly stopped and turned around. ''' '''“What hurts?”''' '''“M...my paw.”''' '''“Stonepaw, Sandylark, come help Dawnpaw.” Immediately the two toms started pushing each other to reach her first. When the toms had finally reached her, she was already starting to limp towards camp. ''' '''“Good morning Dawnpaw, ready for your final assessment?”''' '''“Always Stoneleaf!” Purring she got up and pushed her muzzle into his shoulder fur. “Thanks for being such a great friend so far Stoneleaf, It’s been nice.” Removing her muzzle from Stoneleaf’s fur she trotted happily out of the den. ''' '''“Dawnpaw are you ready?”''' '''“Yes Sandylark!”''' '''“Come on then, We’ll asses your hunting first. I can smell plenty of rabbits ready for catching!”''' '''“Can we assess my Sight at outlook rock first?” Stoneleaf had told Dawnpaw all about what he had done in his assessment.''' '''“Okay, Sure…” Dawnpaw raced out of the camp with Sandylark on her paws. With another burst of speed she raced ahead with the wind sifting through her fur. Outlook rock was coming into sight in the distance. Going faster and faster she sped ahead of Sandylark and reached her destination in no time. Chest heaving, Legs aching, She sat on the edge of the rock waiting for her mentor. ''' '''He shouldn’t take this long to get here, I should go look for him.''' '''“Sandylark! Sandylark, where are you ?” An anguished yowl rang out from the direction of fourtrees Claws unsheathed Dawnpaw propelled herself towards the place the yowl came from. She Raced over a Ridge to find her mentor battling with a fox. According to the blood all over his pelt and his weakening strength , it was quite obvious that Sandylark was losing. Hurling herself towards the fox, she clawed its side causing it to yip in pain. Turning ,the fox faced her with its glowing, malicious eyes. ''' '''“No! Dawnpaw, run!”''' '''“I won't abandon you!” dodging a blow Dawnpaw slashed the foxes muzzle. Snarling the fox landed a heavy blow that knocked her to the ground.Standing over her The fox came in for the killing blow. Raking her Hind-claws along it's Underbelly she stood her ground until the fox whimpered and ran towards the Thunderpath. “Are you okay, Sandylark?”''' '''“Yes thanks to you. Is your shoulder okay?”''' '''“Yes. now let's get you back to camp so Fernnose and Badgerpaw can take a look at those wounds, We can do my assessment another time.” the only answer she got was “mmmmm...”By the time they reached the camp they were panting and in a huge amount of pain. Stoneleaf raced up''' '''“ Dawnpaw, are you okay? what happened?”''' '''“A fox. We should really get Sandylark to the medicine den. Can you help him while I fetch the medicine cats?” ''' '''“Fine…” As soon as Stoneleaf helped Sandylark get up the injured tom shook Stoneleaf off.''' '''“I'm fine thanks.” Right at that moment Spottedecho, Whiteface And Lilystar Entered the camp laden with prey.''' '''Everything after that was a blur. Dawnpaw remembered Fernnose running up to them and her wound stinging as herbs were smeared on, while Stoneleaf explained to the worried warriors what had happened. Then there was only black.''' '''Chapter 3''' '''Opening her eyes she saw Badgerpaw sitting next to her.''' '''“Congratulations Dawnpaw!”''' '''“Huh, Why?”''' '''“You’re going to be a warrior! I’ll go tell Lilystar you woke up so she can start the ceremony in time for your vigil.” Watching Badgerpad, away a flurry of feelings pumped through her. Pain, excitement, responsibility were just a few of them.''' '''I wonder what my new name will be?...''' '''“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Dawnpaw ignored the pain in her shoulder and walked into the clearing. “Dawnpaw, Please step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?”''' '''“I do.”''' '''“Then from now on you will be known as Dawnwing, StarClan honors your Kindness, Loyalty, And Bravery.”''' '''“Dawnwing! Dawnwing! Dawnwing!” Stonepaw walked up to her. ''' '''“You should have something to eat and be glad you don’t have to sit vigil in leafbare.” Purring she nodded and went over to the freshkill pile. Lying next to the prey was Sandylark. Picking up a small ginger squirrel Dawnwing said to him''' '''“Thank you, Sandylark. You couldn't have been a better mentor”''' '''“You're welcome, Dawnwing. And thank you for being such an amazing apprentice!”''' '''As soon as she had finished the squirrel her vigil began. The night was cold, despite it being greenleaf. Starting to feel a bit drowsy Dawnwing settled into a much more comfortable position. Smelling a faint scent of forest She stood. The smell became clearer and more recognizable as...''' '''“Thunderclan!” Within moments half the clan was in the clearing. Just in time to hear...''' '''“Thunderclan, Attack!” Thunderclan warriors poured into the camp claws unsheathed. She Leaped into battle. The first warrior she was faced with was Squirrelleap. The thunderclan warrior’s blows were fast and strong but even with her injured shoulder Dawnwing was a formidable opponent. Squirrelleap was soon running for her Clans territory under the trees. Her next opponent was Quickpounce, An experienced warrior with great accuracy. Quickpounce leaped onto Dawnwing's back gripping tightly with her sharp claws. Failing to get the fierce she-cat off her back,Dawnwing, refusing to give up ,called out for help. ''' '''“Help!” Flowerfoot raced over to help her. Rolling over onto her back at Flowerfoot’s sudden weight, Quickpounce was squished under her body weight. As soon as her opponent’s claws released her she leaped up with The Thunderclan cat right behind her. In turn Dawnwing and Flowerfoot in turn clawed Quickpounces sides confusing her as to where to attack. With a yowl of rage she ran out the entrance dodging groups of fighting cats. Turning Dawnwing saw Dustfoot coming toward her. ''' '''''Oh no! I don't want to fight him!''''' '''As soon as he was a mouse length away from her he stopped. ''' '''“Meet me at Four-trees tonight.” Turning Dustfoot leaped back into the writhing mass of fighting cats. By the time the battle had finished she had driven out her fourth warrior. Pain from her shoulder and her new wounds engulfed her.''' '''Chapter 4''' '''When she woke up she glanced around slowly. She saw Badgerpaw and Fernnose sleeping in their nests. Stifling a purr she listened to Badgerpaw's loud snoring. ''' ''''' I hope I haven't missed Dustfoot!''''' '''Dawnwing got up as slowly as possibly so as not to rustle the moss on which she had been placed on. Sniffing the air, she could tell that Whiteface was awake. She knew he must be guarding the camp for the night. Glancing over at the dirtplace she thought''' '''''If I can get over there, then I could get out without alerting Whiteface.''''' '''Crouching low she started slowly putting one paw in front of the other. Halfway across the clearing, Dawnwing accidentally stepped on one of the few twigs scattered across the clearing. A seemingly defining crack echoed around the clearing. Whiteface spun around. ''' '''In a quiet but menacing voice, he growled, “Who's there?”''' ''' Hiding behind a bush Dawnwing let out a sigh of relief when Whiteface turned back to surveying the territory, hackles still raised. Slowly circling back around the bush and crossing the clearing the clearing to dirtplace seemed to take forever. Dawnwing was relieved when she reached the outside of camp and was free to run without worrying about stepping on a stick or branch of heather. Looking up at the moon she hoped once again that Dustfoot was still there. Starting slow as to not to suddenly wrench her wounds she gradually sped up as she raced across the moor.''' '''Chapter 5'''